


Back and Forth

by pinkadot



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, One Night Stands, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 15:25:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkadot/pseuds/pinkadot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guys from <i>Emerald</i> celebrate their first successful month under newbie editor-in-chief Takano at a local bar. Kisa would much rather celebrate with Takano at a love hotel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back and Forth

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I guess it's time I finally own up to the fact that I wrote this. Obviously it takes place before Ritsu ever entered the picture at Marukawa and is definitely a "what if" kind of scenario.

He hadn't expected the night to end this way.

What started as a celebration of Emerald's first month in the black under their new editor-in-chief had steadily progressed from a few drinks at an izakaya with the editing team to heavy innuendo and a tipsy-drunk trip to a love hotel a few blocks from the station.

The door had barely clicked shut behind them when Takano's mouth slanted over Kisa's, the kiss sloppy, desperate, making him gasp and giving Takano the opportunity to thrust in his tongue, plundering the alcohol-tinged recesses. His hands were already sliding down to the hem of Kisa's shirt, torn somewhere between the urge to tug it off or simply satisfy the need to press hot fingertips to soft skin.

_"You have such a baby face," Takano drawled, fingers inelegantly stroking Kisa's cheek. "Bet your girlfriend's envious."_

_Kisa laughed off the remark, skin still tingling from the touch long after it had ended. "Nah, I don't have a girlfriend."_

His back arched and he pressed toward the roaming fingers, Kisa's own already reaching for Takano's belt, unbuckling it with practiced ease and making short work of the button and zip as well. He could already feel the heat radiating from Takano's body and it was little surprise that when Kisa pressed his palm against the front of his underwear, Takano was already hard.

_Takano took another swig of his beer, draining the glass and setting it down hard on the table. "Smart move there. Girls are such a pain in the ass."_

_"Right?" Kisa nodded, shifting to face Takano more fully. "Like I'd let them get their hands on my face. Hell no!" Takano's face, he had to admit, was pretty easy on the eyes too._

_Taking this as an invite, Takano reached out and ran his fingers along Kisa's cheek again. "It's really smooth. Are you sure you're almost thirty?"_

After minutes of wet, needy kisses and questing fingers, Takano finally tugged Kisa's shirt upward, pulling it over his head and tossing it aside. After a few awkward steps together, they tumbled onto the bed, Takano landing atop Kisa, their hips grinding together in a way that wrang a deep groan from him and a breathy gasp of pleasure from his partner. "Nngh, fuck."

Kisa canted his hips upward, lost momentarily in the pleasure of Takano grinding against him, and he fisted his hands in Takano's shirt, eventually succeeding in pulling the material up. He needed to see more of what his boss was like underneath that cool business mask he wore at the office.

_He chose to simply ignore the question. "You don't have a girlfriend, Takano-san? With your looks, you must be pretty popular."_

_"Can't be bothered," Takano replied with a dismissive wave of his hand. He arched a brow, giving Kisa a very interested sidelong glance. "Why, were you gonna offer?"_

_The look he fixed Kisa with warmed him through more than all the alcohol in his system, and he laughed, taking a gulp of his beer to hide the sudden flush of his cheeks. "Don't be silly!" It wasn't really a no, but it wasn't really a yes either._

Takano pushed himself up and peeled off his shirt. Kisa looked damn good lying there beneath him, flushed and panting and eager to continue. And he wasn't about to leave him waiting. He made short work of his pants and underwear, kicking them off with only a little trouble. Beer and eager fingers didn't exactly mix.

When he turned back toward the head of the bed, he was surprised to find Kisa already reaching for one of the condoms on the bedside table. Takano laughed softly. He definitely appreciated a guy who knew exactly what he wanted in bed. "You don't mess around, do you? Going right for the main event."

Kisa gave him an impish grin even as he lifted his hips to let Takano remove the rest of his clothes. "Sometimes I'm a patient guy. Tonight's not one of those nights." With the packet finally open, he removed the contents and crawled his way across the expansive bed to roll the condom over Takano's cock.

_It was a few drinks later, after more than one "accidental" brush of hands against thighs under the table and several innuendo-laden remarks that Kisa finally decided this was as close as he was going to get to an invitation, and if he didn't take it now, he was going to lose his only chance to proposition his boss._

_He waited until Mino and Hatori were distracted divvying up the bill to turn and whisper in Takano's ear, "You wanna go somewhere after this?" Had his heart been beating any louder in his chest, he was sure the rest of the izakaya would've been able to hear it. But the words were out there now, and he couldn't take them back._

Takano hissed softly at the touch of fingers against him, but let Kisa do as he wanted, not about to protest when he leaned further over him and licked a broad trail up the underside of his shaft.

"Ugh. These things taste like shit," he grimaced, sticking out his tongue. But his complaint was short-lived, and he soon went back to work, thoroughly laving Takano's cock before taking the tip between his lips and sucking. Almost immediately, Takano's fingers found their way into his hair, though Kisa needed no encouragement to continue, excited as he was to be sucking off his attractive boss.

"Ah, shit," Takano groaned, hips twitching as Kisa sucked harder, "if you keep that up, I won't last." He was obviously well-versed in giving pleasure, a notion that sent a thrill up Takano's spine.

With a bit of a stretch, he managed to reach the bottle of lubricant on the bedside table and began to pour a sizable glob of the liquid onto his fingers. It only took a little maneuvering for Takano to reach Kisa's upturned ass, slick digits rubbing against his tight entrance, and they were granted access after a gentle push.

_Takano fixed him with another searching gaze, his cat-like eyes asking more questions than he could voice in such a public place. It was just a one-off, right? No strings attached. His body was telling him to say yes, and the beer only reinforced its position. At length, he finally nodded, turning his head so as not to be heard by the other two editors. "You just pick the place and I'll be there."_

Kisa moaned around Takano's length as his long fingers found their way inside him, stretching and preparing. He wouldn't be able to take much more teasing, and he knew Takano couldn't either. But he was determined to give as much as he could, more than he usually did, and _better_. This was his boss, dammit! And though he knew that proving his sexual prowess had no bearing on his job, he wanted to make Takano know--however he could--that Kisa Shouta was good at everything he did.

It was damn near heaven, Takano thought, being buried in the wet warmth of Kisa's mouth, that talented tongue swiping back and forth and around in so many motions he had a hard time following. But it wasn't where he really wanted to be. And it was with a great deal of effort that he managed to guide Kisa's head away from his cock, the cool air on his hot, wet skin making him shiver.

Not missing a beat, Kisa obediently pulled away and turned himself around, glancing back over his shoulder as he knelt on the bed on all fours. While not his favorite position, he knew the more he looked Takano in the eyes tonight, the less he'd be able to do so come Monday. And that would be a real shame since the guy had such attractive features.

_After settling the bill, the four of them met outside again and decided to head toward the station together. Kisa thought it would look suspicious if he and Takano tried to leave in the same direction, especially since Hatori and Mino knew what subway lines went to his apartment. So they walked together, Kisa lagging behind, his heart thundering so loud in his ears he almost didn't hear Takano again ask where they were going._

_"Past the station," he answered, voice lowered. "...Hotel?"_

_Takano nodded and easily slipped back into conversing with Mino, looking and sounding much calmer than Kisa felt by far._

After only a few moments' pause to get his thoughts back in order, Takano moved behind Kisa, one hand braced on his hip as the other smoothly guided him into place, the tip of his cock nudging at Kisa's entrance.

Kisa glanced back at him, already high strung and ready to burst from anticipation. He wanted to feel Takano inside him and he wasn't going to wait another minute for it. "Do it, Takano-san." 

The entreaty was all it took for Takano to put his hips in motion, and he smoothly thrust forward, burying himself in Kisa's body. There was nothing slow or leisurely about the pace he set and it soon had the both of them panting with a mix of pleasure and exertion.

"T-Takano-san!" Kisa's head pressed against his forearm and his fingers were gripping the sheets as his whole body was rocked with the force of Takano's thrusts. He was good. He was _really_ good. And Kisa found himself lamenting that this was only ever going to happen once. He wanted to enjoy it, to savor this experience, but they were both already so far gone, so very ready to succumb to glorious completion.

 _This_ was _true_ heaven, Takano realized as he pushed deeper, Kisa's body swallowing him up with an almost unbearably tight grip. He leaned over him, breath coming in hard puffs by Kisa's ear. "Kisa... Good...so good." One hand slid down Kisa's back, slick with sweat, before it wound around his waist and found his cock, stroking it roughly and not at all in time with the movement of his hips. He wasn't going to last but for a few minutes more, and he was bound and determined to bring Kisa off before him.

His moan seemed overly loud in the room, drowning out the sound of their panting breaths and the muted smack of flesh against flesh. " _Fuck_ , yes!" Kisa pushed back, fingers curled tighter in the sheets as Takano played his body like a fine-tuned instrument. It didn't take long before the pleasure was reverberating down his spine, enough to make his toes curl, and he was crying out Takano's name as he spilled, warm and wet, over his waiting fingers.

Kisa's release washed over Takano like a physical touch, unstoppable and shaking everything in its wake, and try though he might, he could not resist its allure. He bit down on the juncture of Kisa's shoulder and neck as his climax tore through him, leaving him trembling and weak, stars dancing through his vision and the last of Kisa's impassioned cries echoing in his ears.

They collapsed together bonelessly against the sheets, shallow, raspy breathing cutting through the still air. Words weren't necessary because to say them would break the carefully constructed illusion they had built where things like propriety and regret and guilt didn't matter.

Eventually, Takano rolled off the bed and stood to dispose of the condom. "Damn. I should've joined Marukawa sooner!" He made a beeline for the bathroom, intent on catching a shower before turning in for the few hours remaining in the night until the trains started running again.

Kisa managed a laugh at this and watched as Takano headed toward the bathroom, admiring the broad expanse of his naked back (and, okay, _backside_ ) as he went. "That was really something else."

_They parted ways with Hatori and Mino at the Yamanote tracks, claiming they were leaving for their respective local lines. Instead, they left the station and turned up the road toward the love hotel district Kisa was embarrassingly familiar with. Takano leaned against him at times, and he against Takano, unsteady from the alcohol they had drunk._

_"You have a place in mind?" Takano asked when they were back out on the street._

_Kisa nodded, voice low. "There's a little one on the top of this hill, off the main road." They turned up a hill, and just like that, he felt like he was in his element and not at all like he had propositioned his boss for a one-night stand at a cheap love hotel._

_And that was how it all started._

And that was how it ended.

They had showered and managed to catch a few hours of sleep before dawn broke. Kisa made sure he was the first to leave. He just never felt right waiting around for the other person to wake up, because then there were _questions_ and there was _guilt_ and all those other things he didn't want to deal with.

But this time, Monday rolled around and Takano showed up at work as usual. They greeted each other cordially as always and worked together like nothing untoward had ever happened between them. Only Kisa knew. He knew better; he had the bitemark on his shoulder to prove it. And though they never spoke of it, that alone was enough for him.


End file.
